Tsuna's Brother
by Shiro Kuro Cielo
Summary: This story about Tsuna has a brother name Cielo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Kuro & Shiro : Ciao! Minna-san. This is our first fan fiction so please enjoy it. *Smile with sparkle

Cielo : Kuro & Shiro really happy about this first time make fanfiction right Tsu-kun?

Tsuna : Yes nii-chan. They are really happy about this.

Shiro : Now let's we start this story ne?

Kuro : Cielo and Tsuna can you do the disclaimer?

Cielo : Do it alone.

Kuro : What did you say? *Smile sweetly

Cielo : Nothing.

Shiro : Now don't be mad at Cielo, Kuro. Please do the disclaimer Cielo and Tsuna~

Cielo & Tsuna : Kuro and Shiro didn't own KHR. It's belong to Akira Amano-san.

Shiro : Thanks for the disclaimer Tsuna and Cielo.

Everyone : Please enjoy it!

" ... " Talking

' ... ' Thought

( ... ) Author talk

Cielo - 18 years old the truth he is much older than that seen

Tsuna - 16 years old

Reborn - 38 years old

Nana Sawada - 39 years old

And all arcobaleno at this story is at their adult form

* * *

In this parallel world Tsuna has a brother name Cielo. He has long blonde hair that reach into his hip that he always tied into a pony tail and sharp blue sky eyes. His is a really mystery person that we can't tell who or what he is even the No. 1 hitman Reborn can't solve it. (Shiro : Sorry Reborn. Reborn: *Shoot Shiro* who make you think that I can't solve the mystery about him? Shiro & Kuro : * Shiro jumping around to dodge the bullet* because we are the author :P )

Cielo is a very smart person or genius, kind, wise, strong and overprotective about Tsuna his beloved younger brother but he is adopted son you know and Iemitsu didn't know this. His best friend is Hibari Kyoya the Namimori Demon since Kyoya young. He is also a mafioso since the start because he is number 1 Hacker and assassin in the world and number 2 hitman. (Shiro : you know Cielo is stronger than Reborn but he don't want) He hold the sky and rainbow pacifiers and he also hold four rings they are the Mare, Vongola, Shimon and rainbow. But, he keep all of that a secret because he didn't want them into danger. (Shiro : he is so kind right, Kuro? Kuro : yes he is)

* * *

* At Sicily, Italy*

It's Thursday at 06.00 Am

Inside the Bar stood a young man with his signature fedora and chameleon at his fedora brim. "Reborn, called out by the Old Man again?" the #1 man say. "The popular ones have it tough. Is it Rome this time? Venice?" the #2 man say. "It's Japan" Reborn stated. "Japan?" said the mans in unison. "The Old Man finally decided?" say the #1 man. "This one will probably a long journey." say Reborn. After that he go to the airport to go to Japan.

* At Sawada Household *

At the Friday morning 04.00 Am at Cielo room, Cielo is already awake. He is now hacking with his laptop about the Vongola. "What the ..." Cielo mutter. In the laptop say that Reborn the number 1 Hitman will come to tutor his beloved younger brother today. 'He will come today, huh for 'tutor' Tsu-kun?' Cielo sarcastic think (meanwhile Reborn at the airport SNEEZE! the number 1 HITMAN sneeze just now! ). After that Cielo shut the laptop and put it at the secret room and go to take a shower and wear Namimori School uniform but he always wear a robe/cloak to hide his face. Meanwhile at the outside of the house Reborn put the flyer about tutoring and hide behind the tree that's at the courtyard to watch and follow *coughstalkcough* his soon to be student.

Cielo went to the outside to take the newspaper but he feel that there is someone watching him so he turn to the tree and see that Reborn is hiding behind it 'Hmm so Reborn is already arrive.' thought Cielo continue to take the newspaper and anything that inside the mailbox and go to the house again. 'What's the hell!? How he can feel or tell that I'm here and who is he? Damn that bastard Iemitsu I will kill him when this is finish but now I need to know who he is.' thought Reborn after Cielo go back to the house and he went to search about Cielo. Meanwhile Cielo put the newspaper, mail and flyers at the table.

'Hmm ... It's already 05.40 Am. I should cook breakfast and make bento for me, Tsuna and Kyoya' thought Cielo while checking the fridge for what to make and finally he choose to make pancake for the breakfast. When he was cooking while humming Maman go to the kitchen to cook breakfast but see Cielo already cooking the breakfast so she greet her eldest son.

"Cielo-kun, Ohayo~" say Maman or Nana Sawada. (Shiro : Cielo always call Nana Maman and Tsuna call Nana Okaa-san. it's cute isn't it? Kuro : They are always cute afterall. Cielo & Tsuna : Hey, we are not CUTE!)

"Ah, Maman Ohayo~ i already took the newspaper, mail and flyers and they are at the table" reply Cielo while still cooking.

"Arigato, Cielo. Cielo look there is a flyer said that "You will be starting a home tutor. I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking and as long you have a place to sleep and a meal, i will teach you twenty four hours for free! -Reborn" isn't it great Cielo? I should call him now so that he can help Tsu-kun." said Maman Meanwhile Cielo put a plate of pancake in front of Maman and tidy up the bento the orange one for Tsuna, purple for Kyoya and rainbow for him self.

"It's sound like scam but okay Maman if you think that's great." said Cielo go to wake up Tsuna.

It's 06.00 Am at Tsuna room, Cielo knock at the door and enter "Tsu-kun wake up or else..." with threat to wake Tsuna.

"Wuahhh... Nii-chan I already awake! And don't do it!" yell Tsuna startled by Cielo while backing away.

"Good that you're already wake up now hurry up take a shower and go to the kitchen to eat breakfast." said Cielo and wait Tsuna to prepare. They go to the kitchen together and see Maman.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san." said Tsuna and sit at his seat and Cielo took his seat beside Tsuna.

Together they say "Itadakimasu"

After they eat breakfast it's already 06.30 Am and school will start at 08.30 Am. So there is still time until they need to go to school. Maman then announced that she call the tutor to Tsuna and Tsuna said that he didn't need tutors because he has Cielo.

Cielo Pov~

After Tsuna said that he didn't need tutor because he has me. I said to him that I can't always help him because I sometime need to go somewhere for something *coughmissionscough* so he need tutor to help him. After I say that he gave in and accepted it. Then the door bell ring and I get up to answer but Tsuna say that he will open the door so I let him open the door. When Tsuna open the door I heard Reborn say his usual greeting "Chaos" and Tsuna say "Who are you?" after that I and Maman get up and go to the front door. I see Reborn there smirking and said "I am your home tutor, Reborn"

Tsuna Pov~

When the door bell ring, I see Nii-chan get up to answer the door but I stop him and said that I will open the door. After I say that I go to the front door and see that there is a young man with fedora stand at the outside.

"Chaos" said the man.

"Who are you?" said me.

After that I see Nii-chan and Okaa-san behind me and he reply

"I am your home tutor, Reborn" while smirking.

Continua~

* * *

Shiro & Kuro : Ciao~

Shiro : Did you like it?

Kuro : Of course they like it after all we write it with all we might.

Reborn : You think they like it. Heh they of course do NOT like it.

Shiro & Kuro : *dark aura* What did you say, Reborn? *Smile to sweet

Reborn : *Shudders* Nothing

Shiro & Kuro : Good and Thanks for reading please vote and comment. Sorry if there is grammar wrong or what.

Tsuna : You know Shiro Kuro. You did well Good Job.

Shiro & Kuro : Ah thanks Tsuna.

Tsuna : Your welcome *while smiling to bright

Kuro : The next chapter is a Omake about valentine and there will be many pairing *smirk with a glint in his eyes

Shiro : hehehe can't wait for it *with dangerous smile

Cielo, Tsuna and Reborn disappear suddenly

Shiro & Kuro : ah they ran away. See you at the next chapter. Ciao~~


	2. Omake: Valentine

Omake : Valentine!

* * *

Shiro : Ugh.. I forget that Valentine at 14 February

Kuro : Me too i forget about Valentine at 14 February

Reborn : Heh because you're to stupid to not know it

Kuro & Shiro : *dark aura* What about that we forget it?

Reborn : *Shudders* 'glup' Nothing. Cielo what are you doing?

Cielo : Nothing, Just passing

Kuro : Do the disclaimer both of you or else...

Reborn : Kuro & Shiro didn't own Khr because it's belong to Akira Amano-san

Cielo : They only own the plot

Kuro : Hey, Cielo we own you too

Cielo : No you don't because I belong to my self

Reborn : Cielo you belong to me you know?

Cielo : No and I don't want to know it too

Shiro : Just ignore them and let's start the story ( _ ^)

Reborn - 48 years old

Cielo - 28 years old his true age is much older than that seen

Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi - 26 years old

Kyoya, Mukuro and Ryohei - 28 years old

Lambo - 23 years old

Giotto, G and Asari - 28 years old

Alaude Knuckle and Daemon - 30 years old

Lampo - 25 years old

" ... " Talking

 _"Italic"_ other language

' ... ' thought

( ... ) author talking

Happy belated Valentine

This Story is at 10 years in the future

Warning : maybe some cursing and s** maybe?

* * *

*Vongola Mansion*

Today is Valentine day. Cielo, Reborn, Tsuna and His Guardians and Giotto and His guardians are gather at the living room. Because Reborn 'ask' them to gather and he also ask Cielo to gather The First Generation to gather too *choughThreathenchough*.

They sat around a bottle that is in the middle. You think what they are really do right? The answer is that they playing truth or dare because of Reborn.

Now they twist the bottle and it land to Tsuna.

"Truth or Dare, Tsuna?" ask Giotto

"Truth" Tsuna reply

"Then do you already do that with Hibari-kun?" Ask Giotto curiously

"*Blush* What do you mean Giotto-san?" Tsuna Blush red like tomato ask back

"Oh my god, so you already did that?" Giotto ask with unreadable face

"You Bastard no way that Jyuudaime do that with that skylark!" yell Hayato

" Maa maa~ Haya-chan calm down" said Takeshi

"don't call me Haya-chan!" Yell Hayato again while blushing

*Doorrrrr*

~Silence~

"Good now continue. Dame-Tsuna spin the bottle" Said Reborn at his right hand Leon in his gun form

Tsuna spin the bottle and it's land to Hayato.

"Hayato, Truth or Dare?" Tsuna ask

"Dare, Jyuudaime" reply Hayato

"Then kiss Takeshi, Hayato" said Tsuna while smiling innocently

"Jyuudaime why?!" hysterical hayato said

"Because I want it" reply Tsuna bluntly while smiling

"Now, do it or else... " said Cielo dangerously

"'gulp' Takeshi.. *smooch*" Hayato kiss Takeshi and blush more redder that make Tomato at shame

"now spin the bottle Hayato" said Tsuna

Hayato spin the bottle and it land to Cielo

"Truth or Dare, Cielo-sama?" said Hayato

"Dare" said Cielo

"Then Cielo-sama Please sit at Reborn-san lap until this game finish" said Hayato

"hmm is that so then Reborn can I sit at your lap?" ask Cielo while tilting his head a little

*everyone blush madly and some of them have nosebleed because of it*

"Yes sit here Cielo" said Reborn patting his lap

Cielo then sit at Reborn lap and Reborn warp his hand around Cielo

"Reborn what are you doing?" said Cielo

"Hugging you of course, _amore_ " said Reborn calmly and turn Cielo to kiss fully at lips

if you see his face closer you can see a faint pink on his cheeks then he spin the bottle that land to Alaude

"Truth or Dare, Alau-chan?" Said Cielo

"Hn" reply Alaude

"then please speak more than 1 word for 1 week start from now" said Cielo smirking

"Okay Cielo" said Alaude

"Wow, the skylark now speak more than 1 word" said a melon (melon: Nufufufu.. my name is DAEMON not melon author. Shiro: why we should listen to you? Melon: because i will give Nightmare if you don't change it. Kuro: then if you can give us nightmare.)

"Shut up, Melon" said Alaude

"What did you say skylark?" Now Daemon eyebrow is twitching and he ready his scythe

"Now, if you start fighting I will frost you" said Cielo with a little of his KI

then because of Cielo KI they stop fighting and Alaude spin the bottle and land to Knuckle

"MAXIMUM!" say/shout Knuckle the other are now close their ear because of the loudness

"Hn, loud herbivore truth or dare?" said Alaude

"Dare to the Maximum!" shout Knuckle

"then stop shouting" said Alaude

"I will try to the Maximum!" shout Knuckle

after many hour past suddenly there is a knock at the door to the living room. The maid then come in and said "Masters, it's lunch time."

"Oh thanks, Maria and you can go now" said Tsuna

"Thank you, Decimo" Maria the maid reply

"Wow I don't think that we play that long" said Lambo

"Yes and now I am hungry" said Lampo

"Then let's go to the dinning room EXTREME!" shout Ryohei

"Don't shout Lawn head!" shout Hayato back

"What did you say octopus head!" shout Ryohei back

"Now, let's go to eat and stop fighting both of you" said Tsuna

"Okay" reply Hayato and Ryohei

after they finish eat lunch Cielo take Reborn to his room to give Reborn something

"Cielo" said Reborn

"What?" ask Cielo

"What we are doing at your room?" ask Reborn back

"This" said Cielo

"What is this?" ask Reborn again

"Chocolate" said Cielo

Reborn then take one into his mouth and eat it. It's taste delicious

"Thank you, _amore_. It's delicious" said Reborn pushing Cielo to his bed pinning and Kiss him right at his pink lips. His scalding and skillful tongue run along the blonde's bottom lip, silently asking Cielo to part his lips. Cielo part his lips and Reborn drove his tongue in , exploring every inch of the hot cavity.

Cielo moan at the pleasure he get from the kiss and Reborn start deepening the kiss after a while he pull out and just a trail of saliva that left connected both of them. Reborn see that Cielo face is redder than tomato now (is that can?)and panting. He let go Cielo and start caressing his cheek then to his lips after that take off all Cielo cloth that leave him naked. It showed Cielo pale white skin and Reborn start sucking, licking and biting him on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

An arousing moan leave Cielo lips. Reborn hand slowly traveling down and grab Cielo member pumping it. Until Cielo about to come he stop it leaving Cielo moan disappointment but it's not long enough that Cielo feel something warm prodding at his entrance, a scream ripped through his throat but it was quickly silenced by another passionate kiss. Pain shot up his spine as Reborn slammed into him all the way in.

Reborn lick at the tears that form at the corner of Cielo eyes, preventing from falling and offer pleasure from below, distracting him, trying to assuage the pain. It seem that it was useful attempt as he could feel Cielo slowly relax into his touches.

Reborn start trusting into Cielo and hit that spot. Cielo screamed, his vision had gone white for a moment due to the direct hit to his prostate.

"Re.. bo... r... n..." moan Cielo. Reborn pulled out before thrusting back in, aiming at that particular spot again and again. Cielo start felt dizzy whit the surges of pleasure and ecstasy.

They then reach at their limit. Cielo cried out Reborn name and spill messily all over himself, while Reborn filling him in hot waves.

The blonde's face was flushed red with pleasure as he panted tiredly, he whimper as Reborn slowly pull out of him.

Reborn kiss Cielo lips lazily before both of them dosing off.

The end~

* * *

Shiro & Kuro : Ciao!

Kuro : I didn't know that we can write that.

Shiro : yup, after all this is our first time write that

Cielo : Why you make me with Reborn?!

Shiro & Kuro : because both of you cute

Reborn : hmm good job both of you. Cielo you're mine now

Shiro : wow Reborn sound possessive about Cielo

Cielo : *Blush* I am not belong to you

Kuro : Nah, Please vote and leave comment

Shiro : Thank you and sorry if there is any mistake after all we are just newbie

Kuro & Shiro : see you at the next chapter. Ciao Ciao~

Cielo : Hey don't ignore me!


End file.
